The problem with generating power from sea waves, is that the wave is constantly changing its water level. That is, it is changing from crest to trough. This change will produce a force similar to a piston from any engine. When a pipe is use to capture this force, it will produce a force that constantly changing its direction. That is, it is a bidirectional force. A normal turbine would not be able to work with this, because it would constantly be changing the direction of rotation. It would not be able to produce any useful working power.
Therefore, we need a turbine that will always turn in the same direction, no matter the changes in direction of the air flow. Also we need this turbine to be very efficient in doing this. And to have few moving parts, so it requires very little maintenance.
There have been other solution attempts to this bidirectional force. Just to name a few.
1) One of them, the expensive check valve systems. Which use a regular turbine, but rectify the changing bidirectional force using this check valve system.
2) Also there is the Well's turbine, which will rotate in one direction no matter the directional change of the air flow.
3) And there is the turbine that has variable pitch, a project at island of Pico in the Azores, that can turn in the same direction no matter the change in air flow direction.
The short comings of this solutions are as follows:    1) The check valve system has to many moving parts. Therefore, they tear and wear, and evenly will need much maintenance and interruptions in the service.    2) The Well's□turbine has a low efficiency because of the high angle of attack and higher drag coefficient.    3) And the turbine that changes its pitch at island of Pico in the Azores, has the same problem as the check valve system, to many moving parts, making it victim to much maintenance and power interruptions. It needs a very complex electronic and mechanical control system to change its pitch.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce useful power from the bidirectional force of sea waves.
It is another object of the invention to have a turbine that will rotate in one direction with a bidirectional air flow.
It is another object of the invention to have this turbine change the blade pitch automatically in response to the change of a bidirectional air flow.
It is another object of the invention to have maximum pitch of 45 degrees on the blades of this turbine for maximum efficiency.
It is another object of the invention to change its pitch under the influence of any gas or liquid flow.
It is another object of the invention to have a energy source that can produce power 24 hours a day and 7 days a week or 365 days of the year.
It is another object of the invention to be able to produce power in the megawatt range and even higher.